Glacii (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Glacii was the Ko-Matoran Chief of the Elysium Police Department and a former Metru Nui Military Commander, resident to the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to all other Ko-Matoran, Glacii came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed in a small Matoran settlement named Elysium in rural Ko-Metru, along with a number of local Ko-Matoran. Having been one of the earliest residents, Glacii played a significant role in establishing the town and set up the local Police Department in the days before the Vahki. Military History However, inspired by the actions of Toa Helryx and hearing local rumors about the Hand of Artahka, Glacii became interested in pursuing a military career. After spending many years training to reach peak physical condition, the Ko-Matoran left Elysium behind and enlisted in the Metru Nui Military, swiftly ascending through the various ranks to achieve a position of significant weight until he finally became the Commander in Chief of all Metru-Nui Military operations. Around 85,000 years ago, Glacii led the Metru Nui Military into Barraki Mantax’s territory in the Southern Continent, to siege his primary stronghold. Fortunately, the Ko-Matoran's forces were able to overwhelmed the Barraki's reserve army and the base was raided. After damaging his original Kanohi Garai in the conflict, Glacii retrieved a Pakari Nuva from the top of the trophy room cabinet in the stronghold and wore it as a tribute to an unnamed Toa Nuva of Ice, who had died in conflict with Barraki Mantax. Over the next few centuries, Glacii continued his fieldwork, leading Metru Nui into battle against the League of Six Kingdoms. In addition, he was known to have fought on the Southern Continent, Artidax, Zakaz and on Vacca-Nui. At some point in his life, Glacii encountered a Brotherhood of Makuta servant named Tollubo. After a brief skirmish between the two, the Ko-Matoran eventually emerged victorious. Roughly 56,000 years ago, the Ko-Matoran also participated in a battle on Vacca-Nui, leading a group of small Airships to the island after several Dark Hunters invaded one of the local districts. Unfortunately, his Airship was targeted by artillery and was forced to make a crash landing. Fortunately, he was able to pull himself from the wreckage whilst on fire and survived the ordeal with severe third-degree burns. 31,800 years ago Glacii was enrolled as the Commander in Chief of the Metru Nui Military. However, after twenty years in the role, he tendered his resignation from the military. Returning to Elysium, Glacii reprized his role within the Police Department, becoming its second Police Chief. Additionally, like so many other Matoran in the Fractures Universe, Glacii fell in love and married a Ga-Matoran, named Lorvina. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. As thousands of Matoran refugees abandoned their homelands and migrated to Metru Nui, the town of Elysium became radically overpopulated due to the fact that it was considered one of the island's few war-free zones. As such, a number of new Police Officers were added to the ranks of the Elysium Police Department, including a Vo-Matoran named Ninian and a Ko-Matoran named Crystallus, who later became the Deputy Chief under Glacii's control of the department. However, intent on creating an army of Rahkshi with which to storm Metru Nui from a Kraata horde stashed away inside an old Dark Hunter War Bunker hidden outside of Elysium, a Po-Matoran Brotherhood servant named Garnax contacted Glacii, asking for his help in the operation. Immediately, the Ko-Matoran rejected his offer and attempted to contact the Turaga High Council. Unfortunately, an alliance with the local Police Chief was instrumental in Garnax's plan and Glacii's wife, Lorvina, was abducted by the Kraata Purge, a local biker gang. Forced into following the Po-Matoran's orders, Glacii began circulating the story that his wife had gone off to fight in the war and that she had been killed in action after accidentally wandering into the range of a Cordak Blaster. Additionally, he began bolstering the ranks of the Police Department with as many incompetent, inexperienced Matoran as he could so his department would be too busy struggling with internal difficulties to properly investigate his involvement in Garnax's plot. One such Matoran hired under these circumstances was Algor, an undercover Metru Nui Secret Service operative intent on investigating Garnax's interest in the town. However, a number of local residents began to catch glimpses of Garnax's plan and jeopardized his scheme. A Ba-Matoran named Papura became particularly vocal in his complaints about the Kraata Purge gang, a Fe-Matoran traveled to their War Bunker on behalf of the town's Mayor in an attempt to survey the land, and a Ga-Matoran named Nokama witnessed a Kraata Purge member selling a Kraata to an unnamed Ko-Matoran. Thus, Glacii was ordered to assassinate all three witnesses. Grudgingly, he was forced to accept. Swiftly, the Ko-Matoran donned a throwdown pistol from the Police Department's Evidence Room and shot the Fe-Matoran between the eyes, calling upon his skill as a trained marksman to impersonate the signature of a particular assassin. The following day, however, the transporter of a local tour group broke down on the outskirts of Elysium and Glacii was made responsible for ensuring that all the members of the group were accommodated, which he did by calling up a number of local residents and roping them into housing the Matoran passengers. Unfortunately, as an Av-Matoran named Glonor - who had hitched a ride on the tour bus - was not on the original paperwork the Police did not accommodate him with the volunteers. To compensate, Deputy Crystallus was forced to take him in himself. While Crystallus was finishing his shift, Glacii has held responsible for Glonor until then and brought the Av-Matoran into his office. Immediately, the Av-Matoran began analyzing the Police Chief's office and attempted to inquire into his personal life, asking about his wife after spotting a framed photograph of Glacii and Lorvina on his desk. Irritated by this invasive inquiry into his private affairs, Glacii revealed that Lorvina had been killed during the Destiny War, a statement that was half true. In this instant, the Chief of Police began to worry about Glonor's presence in Elysium in this delicate stage of his operation and feared that the wandering Av-Matoran would hinder his activities. Shortly afterwards, Birus entered the office to deliver a file dossier to Glacii, which contained classified documents pertaining to the assassination of the Fe-Matoran, whom Glacii himself had murdered. Roughly an hour later, Crystallus arrived to relieve him of Glonor's custody. Glacii then left the Police Station to meet with a pair of Kraata Purge bikers and receive his next set of orders. However, a local resident tipped the law enforcement off after spotting the tresspassing bikers with Kraata strapped to their backs. Thus, the meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Crystallus and Glonor - who had been en route to Crystallus' home. Thinking on his tactically, Glacii threw his firearm into the snow and instructed the bikers to improvise. Taking on the spot, he then landed a punch on one of his associates, prompting Glonor and Crystallus to come to his aid. When Glonor was able to sneak behind both of them and tactically overwhelm both bikers, however, Glacii was forced to condone the use of such brutal force on suspects. Irritated by the hole in his plan, he dismissed Crystallus for the night then supervised the arrest and arrival of emergency services himself. To be Written Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Glacii had a natural resistance to severe cold temperatures and was a highly intellectual individual, which manifested itself in the form of his prowess as a master tactician. Additionally, in his more youthful times, Glacii was known to have had a muscular build and a frame that Glonor later decided would not look out of place on a Po-Matoran. However, he has since become considerably less coordinated and weaker. Mask and Tools Originally, Glacii wore a Powerless Kanohi Garai. However, his Kanohi was damaged during the siege of Barraki Mantax's Northern Continent Stronghold. It was swiftly replaced with a Great Pakari Nuva, which had been worn by an unnamed Toa Nuva of Ice who rivaled Mantax in his final days as a Barraki. However, as a Matoran, Glacii was unable to activate the Kanohi Nuva and would likely be unable to until he survived exposure to Energized Protodermis as a Toa himself. Additionally, Glacii was equipped with a police issued handgun as well as a throwdown revolver, which he used to kill the four witnesses to the Kraata Purge's activities. Quotes Trivia *Due to BobTheDoctor27's fondness of Glacii, he wanted to give the character a unique build similar to that of Glon's Fractures Universe Form. However, as Glacii originates from Metru-Nui this would contradict the builds of other Matoran from Ko-Metru. For this reason, all Matoran in Frozen Calling were standardized to Metru-Nui builds, including Glacii. *Whilst writing Frozen Calling, BobTheDoctor27 tried to confuse fans by stating that Glacii had become his secondary Self MOC, thereby throwing them and giving them further evidence to believe he was a trusted ally instead of the culprit responsible for the murders. *Glacii's final words are a Shakespeare quote, spoken by Prosero in The Tempest, where he forgives his life-long enemy in order to be the better man. *In the Core BIONICLE Universe, Glacii was the leader of Ko-Metru's military movement in the Metru-Nui Civil War. When the Great Disruption passed he, along with the other Matoran warlords, was banished to The Pit to serve a sentence for his crimes. When the Great Cataclysm occurred he was recaptured by Hydraxon and locked in a cell. However, as the jailer was killed by Takadox, Glacii was left unattended and eventually died from either starvation or exhaustion due to his lack of access to a Recharging Center. Accordingly, he would also have been mutated by the waters of The Pit. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Frozen Calling Category:Matoran